Robert "Big Bob" Pataki
Robert Pataki, 'known better by his nickname "'Big Bob". Big Bob is also known by the initial "B" by Miriam. is a fictional character on Hey Arnold! He owns a chain of beeper emporiums called Big Bob's Beepers, though he also may have another small business selling high-tech camping equipment ("Roughin' It"). Big Bob serves as the antagonist to Arnold and his family in several episodes ("Save the Tree", "Grudge Match", "Runaway Float" and most notably "Parents Day".) Description Appearance Big Bob is a large man; he looks like he was at one point muscular, but has let himself go and started becoming overweight. He boasts the same eyes, ears and unibrow as his daughter, Helga. He has gray hair combed to the left side. Most of the time, he wears a short sleeve green golf shirt with a golden crown on the left side by the chest. He wears dark brown pants. Big White Belts. Personality Bob is very self-centered and only seems to care about his image as the "Beeper King", though he does in one episode undergo a change in life and let go of all of his material things ("Big Bob's Crisis"). He is also extremely competitive and often takes his competitiveness too far, such as when he called Arnold an "orphan kid" in "Parents Day". During competitions, he often makes angry remarks toward his competitors. He expects perfect performance from his daughters at all times. He has a very short temper and seems very thick headed, such as when he ran through poison ivy in "Roughin' It". His two catchphrases are saying "Hey....Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey!", which Helga has adopted, and "Criminy" which has also been picked up by Helga. He is a huge Blowhard. It has been shown in several episodes that Bob's favorite show is Wheel of Fortune, or a similar show that exists in the Hey Arnold universe. Bob drives a blue Lincoln Continental and also owns an olive drab Hummer. Relationships Miriam Bob seems to have lost love interest in his wife Miriam. Their marriage is extremely dysfunctional, with their lack of communication and Miriam's apparent alcoholism. It is not known if the Relationship between Miriam and Bob was ever exuberant, but it is hinted that Miriam gave up her life to marry Bob, who she thought was a great guy, but was proven wrong in the long run. ("Olga Gets Engaged") Olga By far, out of the nuclear Pataki family, Olga is Bob's favorite. Bob is always proud of Olga for her many accomplishments. He has an entire collection of all of Olga's trophies lining the walls of his den. Bob often calls Helga Olga. Helga Most of the time, Bob has no idea that his youngest daughter even exists. Bob only gets involved in Helga's life when it benefits himself, as when Helga approached him to ask his company to sponsor the class float in "Runaway Float" or when it has do do with a competition, as in "Parent's Day." Despite all of this, Bob has came through for Helga on a few occasions, most notably in "Quantity Time" when he buys her tickets for Rats instead of a wrestling match. Also in "Arnold's Thanksgiving", Bob becomes concerned when Helga goes missing and is happy when she finally comes home. Nick Vermicelli Nick Vermicelli is Bob's friend and possibly a business adviser. He works at the beeper emporium with Bob. In the movie he and Bob engage in a violent fight after Bob finds out he tricked him into signing off 51% of his company. Trivia Vulgarity Bob has been shown to be a quite vulgar character on a few occasions *In "Helga's Parrot", Bob can be heard saying "Mother humper!" when he is yelling about the bird making too much noise. *In "Summer Love", Bob farts while in the car on the way to the beach, to which Mariam responds by opening the window. *In "The Beeper Queen", Bob can be heard saying "''Mother scratcher!" ''when he is yelling about his back hurting. Other Facts *Bob owns a large Hummer decked out with army decals. It was only used once in "Arnold's Halloween" to travel through Hillwood which was thought to be invaded by aliens. It was mentioned again in "Arnold's Thanksgiving" when Bob was going to use it to track down Helga when she went missing. *Also on "Arnold's Halloween", Big Bob has commented about losing money over football games, indicating that he gambles on them. Appears in Arnold's Christmas, Arnold's Halloween, Arnold's Thanksgiving, Big Bob's Crisis, Big Sis, Girl Trouble, Grudge Match, Helga And The Nanny, Helga On The Couch, Helga vs. Big Patty, Helga's Parrot, Hey Arnold!: The Movie, It Girl, Magic Show, Married, Monkey Business, Olga Comes Home, Olga Gets Engaged, Parents Day, Phoebe Takes the Fall, Quantity Time, Road Trip, Roughin' It, Runaway Float, Save The Tree, School Play, Spelling Bee, Student Teacher, Summer Love, The Aptitude Test, The Beeper Queen Pataki, Robert "Big Bob" Pataki, Robert "Big Bob" Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Fathers